In the field of packaging, it is conventional to create a glass container by blowing. This creates a container having a tubular neck of narrow dimensions, which can be sealed closed by any suitable means. As the dimensional accuracy of such a blowing process is fairly low, the sealing solution must be overdesigned. The small size of the opening facilitates establishing the seal, which makes it easy to overdesign the sealing solution to ensure a sufficiently tight result for the desired application. An example can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,604. However, glass blowing is a technique where only the external form of the container can be controlled. It is therefore common for a glass container created by a blowing process to have an irregular internal shape, particularly when blowing to give the container a polygonal external shape.
However, there is increasing demand for control of the internal shape of glass containers, particularly in the cosmetics or spirits industries where packaging aesthetics play a particularly important role.
An alternative technique exists for producing a glass container, which allows controlling both the external shape and internal shape. This alternative technique is the pressing of glass. However, creating a pressed-glass container does not allow the container to have a tubular neck of narrow dimensions the way it can when the container is blown glass. A pressed-glass container therefore conventionally defines an opening of large dimensions, of about the size of a shaping plunger.
It is known from the prior art to close the pressed-glass container by means of a threaded lid with a disc-shaped gasket to seal the packaging device. However, such a solution is limited to containers comprising a circular opening.
It is also known from the prior art to close a plastic container with a snap-fitting lid. U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,278 provides an example of such an implementation. However, glass does not allow as precise a control of manufacturing tolerances as plastic. It would therefore be difficult to transpose such a solution for sealing the packaging device to a glass container.